Hitler Parody Wiki:Manual of Style
This Manual of Style will discuss on how to write and present content in a standardized way. In case where a specific case is not covered in this article, Wikipedia's Manual of Style can be referred to as a guide, but it is not binding on this wiki. Title #Do not put quotation marks in a title. This applies particularly to quotes. #Titles that contain a single phrase (such as Original Bunker Scene) should be in Title Case. #Longer titles that contain more than one phrase and read like a sentence should be in normal case form. This mostly applies to the Downfall scenes, Quotes, and list pages. #The above rules apply to category names as well. Unterganger names The main name to be used for YouTubers in general and Untergangers in particular is as followsAs per concensus on this thread: *For those deemed to be no longer active, their name as was known during their last known activity related to Unterganging. **This is partly in response to that time when Google pushed G+ onto YouTube resulting many users to change names. **Example: MOTURK49, whose channel is now named Emily Bulea (though her significance is diminished after The Revelation) *For those who have experienced termination/suicide and resurrectionUnterganging Status, their latest name as was known during their last known activity related to Unterganging. **Be sure to confirm resurrections against imposters. If the channel uses the old username (in the URL) and the channel name differ slightly from it (spaces and capitalization), use the latter, or whichever the Unterganger in question prefers. Use this name to refer to the Unterganger in general throughout the wiki, except in the history section of their page, or other applicable places where their previous/alternate names are significant to the context. File names ;Before uploading images, be sure to name it with something relevant to the picture. *A good practice is to name files in the following format: **Scene snapshots: **:name - Character name gesture/quote/description **Parody Series snapshots: **:name episode/part description **Parody snapshots: **:of parody description **Real life photos (in any order): **:Name year description *Words in the file name must be separated with spaces, not dashes. *Also, name all the people present in the picture, if applicable. This can be done in the file description. A certain leeway is permitted, provided that the images are used ONLY in comments, forum posts and user pages. Other that that, NO. Content #Try to get the spelling of German names right (e.g. Führer, Günsche and Göring) by using umlauts. #*Use the Character Map program, or #* When editing an article, go the Source mode and press the more+ button on the toolbar #*If you absolutely cannot achieve any of the above, you can use the English transformation or omit the umlauts (Günsche to Guensche or Gunsche), but expect them to be corrected by others. #**If there are already umlauts on the page, DO NOT replace them with the English transformation or omit the umlauts altogether. Umlauts will always take priority over the English transformation, or the word without the umlauts. #'Do not add videos or screenshots of parodies in Downfall Scene pages.' #*Adding videos of parodies using the usual scenes (Original Bunker Scene, Reviews Scene, Hitler Is Informed Scene, etc.) is only appropriated if they're ground-breaking or greatly popular. #'No wall of text.' Yes, that means you, Ernestjohn18. Divide long text into paragraphs. #Also, grammar. #*It does not matter whether you use the American spelling or the British spelling (i.e. honor and honour) so long as the word is used properly. #Any and all Downfall scenes should use the actual names of characters instead of nicknames. All other pages are free to use nicknames. #*For example, the use of "Dolfy" or "H-Man" in place of Hitler should never occur on a Downfall scene page, but is free to occur anywhere else. #General concensus dictate that the term Unterganger be capitalized. Composition This is the recommended composition for a page, according to its type: Character pages #Character Infobox (with obvious exception on Blondi :P ) #Some quotes (optional) - do not overdo it though! #'Background' section (optional) #'In Downfall' section. This should be separate from the background, and details from Downfall should be given and elaborated. #*'Description on portrayal', such as those in Adolf Hitler's page #*'Interactions with other characters' #'In The Parodies/In Parody Universe' section #Comparison with other characters in their role (i.e. compare between Antic Masters, Informers, etc.) #'List of appearances' (Downfall characters only) #Other portrayals (mostly a link to the character page in IMDB) #Trivia (optional) #Gallery ##Pictures from Downfall (priority should be given to this) ##Pictures from other films, spoofs, resemblances, fanarts ##Real-life photos Scene pages # #"In Downfall" section #"In the parodies" section #Transcription on select scenes #Trivia (optional) #Gallery of screenshots in chronological order # This applies to Downfall Scenes pages only. Unterganger pages #The title of the page is subject to the Unterganger naming policy. Use this name to refer to the Unterganger in general throughout the wiki, except in the history section of their page, or other applicable places where their previous/alternate names are significant to the context. #Unterganger infobox #*Only put your actual name on the infobox if you so desire. Do not add any fake names or nicknames. #*When putting your date of birth on the infobox, please use the Age Template to specify your age. #Some history or background, if any #Influences or styles, if available #List and elaboration on big parody projects (e.g. feature-length parodies), if applicable #List of notable parodies #List of awarded parodies Parody Themes pages #Some description on who started it, background, etc. #List of characters #Comparison of characters to their Downfall counterparts Common Series pages #Series infobox ( ) #Who made/started it #General plot description #List of notable untergangers contributing to the series Individual Series / Parody pages #Parody infobox ( ) #Who made it, upload date, number of parts (if series), total views #Plot description (more detailed than Common Series pages) #Setting (places, era, etc) (if applicable) #Characters - what do they do #Trivia (optional) #Snapshots of parody(-ies) Layout #Images in an article must not exceed 300px in width and is aligned either all to the right or alternately (right, left, right, left,...). #Wherever possible, sort the galleries in the following order: ##Images from Downfall. ##Images from other films, non-Downfall spoofs or resemblances. ##Real-life pictures. #Consider using a table instead of indents when trying to elaborate a list. Categorization #No category-whoring on articles. (i.e. adding too many categories that don't exist yet in one go) Categories are not the same as tags (where you put as many phrases as possible) and should not be treated as such. #Any new categories must be proposed and agreed on by other contributors before being applied to pages. You may not create categories to gather pages relating to a certain event from the Events category, for example. #No categories, new or old, should be added to user pages, as adding categories to user pages defeats the purpose of categorizing wiki articles in the first place. #Articles should not have categories which are irrelevant to the article's subject matter, as it misleads readers. #Some templates, particularly , adds categories to the page by default, depending on arguments passed to it. In such cases it is best to leave related categories to the template instead of explicitly adding categories. The following table describes what kind of pages can be added into certain categories: Referencing #Every fluff in this wiki must be accompanied by a reference to the parody. This isn't about narcissism, this is about canonity. #References can be made, depending on the context of the sentence of which it is in, by either external links or by numbered references. External links are recommended when the sentence is in an off-universe perspective, and numbered reference for vice versa. Templates and Infoboxes #The use of specific infoboxes is encouraged (i.e. use the character infobox for character pages and unterganger infobox for unterganger pages). Please refer to the template page of the respective infoboxes on how to use them. #Please stub short pages with , and remove them once the page has more content. Stub templates go at the bottom of the page, before the navboxes (if any). #Use hatnotes and message boxes wherever applicable. This include , , and . #If the templates you want to add to a page are not available on HPW, consult an admin. Never copy and paste rendered infoboxes (in markup or HTML) from elsewhere into the editor on HPW! Use of icons Icons, through templates such as or , should in general only complement textual information, and should not be allowed to replace them.Thread:18121 Reasons for this include: *The icons used may not have universally-understood meaning. For example, can mean many things not immediately clear to viewers, depending on where it is encountered. *When icons and other stand-ins are used in place of actual textual information, a legend must be provided. *Icons on their own take more time to interpret (subject to screen resolution and PEBKAC). *Sprite and FA-based icons used in HPW are not supported on all display modes, especially on mobile displays. References Category:Hitler Parody Wiki Category:Policy